


The Singing Stilinski

by Lolastar231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mindless Fluff, One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolastar231/pseuds/Lolastar231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame this little bit of drabble on a random prompt on the tumblr and now of course I can't find it.  But basically, it's Derek hiding under Stiles' window to protect him on a full moon and Stiles realises Derek's been doing this for a few months and so he decides to sing to him.</p><p>I have found it! http://londonpack.tumblr.com/post/81676894976/saucefactory-michellicopter-santapack</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Singing Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the boss of Teenwolf. Nor do I have anything to do with Taylor Swift. This is just for fun and kicks.

Stiles knew it was a longshot but he thought he should just do it. He couldn’t pull off the boombox on the lawn thing becausethat is so 1980’s and Stiles was anything if not modern and up to speed with all things. And he wanted to do something a bit pro-active than that.

So he practiced in the safety of his bathroom, danced around the kitchen, wiggled his hips in the lounge until his dad yelled at him to _stop for gods’ sake no one wanted to see moves like that outside of Jungle_ and wut? How did his dad even know about what moves were made in Jungle...but no, not going to follow that thought there, at all. Nope. Because wrong.

Wherever Stiles went for the next two weeks, he sang, he studied lyrics, he danced, he watched MTV videos.  He only fell down three times and the bruise on his thigh would heal, one day, and he reckons it would be worth it if he pulled this off.  He even does good deeds, hoping the karma would be in favour so that he didn’t stuff this up.

It’s the night of the full moon and the pack’s gone to play in the reserve.  As usual Derek had gone all gruff and flexed his muscles, telling Stiles’ to stay clear of the preserve and to stay indoors. And to lock his window.  It wasn’t safe, even if the pack had more control, because full moon _always_ brought out the weirdos.  And this was Beacon Hills.

Stiles had patted Derek’s shoulder (god, how many push-ups did you have to do to have shoulders and forearms like that?) and smirked at him.  “Yeah, big guy, I hear you. But you’ll be nearby to protect me, won’t you?  If anything should happen?”  And then he had batted his eyelashes winningly at Derek who had stared at him incredulously like _wtf Stiles what is wrong with your face_ and the look had been so disconcerting that Stiles had nervously licked his lips and that got him another narrow eyed look.  And he had liked how Derek’s eyes tracked the movement but then he blushed and tripped over his own feet whilst standing still and god how even was this his life.  Derek had given him one last long look that he couldn’t figure out before aggressively spinning around and driving away in his muscle car.

It was just before midnight before Stiles flung his window wide open.  He leaned, Disney princess-like, out the window and inhaled deeply.

“Tonight is a good night. For dancing,” he declared  to himself and shut up his voice wasn’t nervous sounding at all.  “And my dad’s not home so I can just go ahead and just do it because there will be no judging.”

He’d prepped his room earlier already, moving everything out of his way so that he could have the space to move and not knock over his computer or his lamp or school books or anything.  No Final Destination shit was gonna go down tonight, Except him dancing. And singing.  For his one-man audience that he knows will be keeping an eye on him because he’s the skinny human fragile Stiles.  

He found the remixed karaoke track on iPod and clicked play and taking a deep breath he started.

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I’m standing there on a balcony in summer air_

There’s a sound of someone doing something in the bushes beneath his window.  Stiles already talked himself through this.  He was not going to flail. He was gonna play it cool because he was cool.  He could do this.  He was doing this.  He launched into the rest of the song, hips swaying, arms gesturing, but calmly, with forethought and he sounded damn good.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

 

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

 

And then Derek was standing in his room staring at him with narrowed dark eyes.

“Stiles...” his voice was a breath of air. “What are you doing?”

“I’m singing for you.”

“Taylor Swift?”

“How do you even know that?” Stiles countered, quirking an eyebrow.  

Derek grunted and stepped forward, crowding him. “Why were you singing for me?”

“I thought you could do with some entertaining, lurking outside my window the way you have been for the past four months. Yeah, because I know you’ve been there for like, uh, every full moon.”

“Stiles...”

“Look, I know, right? I know you’ve been there, making sure nothing came for me.  I appreciate it, I do but you know, it’s kinda weird, dude.”

“It is?” Derek looked genuinely surprised by this.  “I thought I was being charming and chivalrous protecting you against the bad things of the night.”

Stiles grinned then and walked that tiny half a pace right up into Derek’s space.  “Maybe I don’t want to be protected from the bad things in the night, Derek.”

“You’re ridiculous, do you know that?”

“If I’m ridiculous, you’re the worst.”

“The worst what? That sentence makes no sense.”

“Oh my god, are you like the grammar police?”

“You talk too much, Stiles. Shut up.”

“Okay, shutting up now because...okay, kissing.  You’re kissing me.  I can do that.”

 

**Some time later:**

“Promise me something?”

“Anything.” Stiles grinned up at him sleepy and sated, feeling very magnanimous. 

“Never sing again.  Especially not Taylor Swift.  Ever.”

“But it was good! I practiced for two weeks.”

“Dear god.”

“Do you wanna hear the rest of the song? I know all the lyrics...oh my god, what are you do-...”

 

**Sometime later than the time before.**

“Do we have a deal?”

“Yes. Fine.  Just, you have to teach me how to do that thing?”

“Maybe.  We’ll see.  Another time.”

“No, but I’m serious, Derek. That was so amazing.”

“Do you ever shut up?”

Sounds of muffled laugher.  “I can be persuaded.”

 

The end.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
